


《驯兽师》

by immortalbears



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>注意！！<br/>次文将描述主人与宠物／奴隶的关系，并把丹纳里斯和芬里斯之间的性爱关系描述出来，希望读者为自己的阅读习惯自行负责！</p>
            </blockquote>





	《驯兽师》

《驯兽师》

 

刚将魔法仪式完成的丹纳里斯，从此获得了一个野兽，为了嘲讽已经被人类统治已久的妖精们，将“它”命名为小不点的妖精之神，fenris。身为此宠物的主人的丹纳里斯为了将小芬的身心驯服而展开了攻略，首先是要培养芬里斯为一个即对敌人凶残的动物，又对自己温顺的宠物。

丹纳里斯的身旁并非缺乏俊男美女，但他却对于男妖精特别情有独钟，特别是从大Ｔｅｖｉｎｔｅｒ帝国被ｐａｒ　ｖｏｌｌｅｎ盗取的小岛ｓｅｈｅｒｏｎ上的男妖精，长相特别迷人。但由于ｓｅｈｅｒｏｎ已成为一个战场，从那小岛俘虏来的奴隶可是越来越少。而大特帝国可是不论谁，只要有能力的人都能成为奴隶中的精英，因此丹纳里斯对于这次比赛的成果本来有点忐忑不安，毕竟其中参赛者中，有些人的长相毕竟不是他的菜。

然而，举办了选拔比赛，获胜者竟然是一个如此艳丽的男妖精,并且是从ｓｅｈｅｒｏｎ来的一个武士。丹纳里斯是个魔法师，也算是大特帝国的高官之一，个个都算的上为有战斗力的精英分子。对他而言，这男斗士是一个大特帝国曾统治ｓｅｈｅｒｏｎ的象征，也是ｔｅｖｉｎｔｅｒ魔法师主宰统治无魔法能力者的象征。

丹纳里斯为了这个奴隶的胜利放走了他的家属，毕竟一头两头奴隶是他负担得起的，而这是胜利者的愿望。这个奴隶可是既有人格，又强悍，相貌也不输人，这些都让丹纳里斯昏了头地陷入了欲望的深谷。他照约定把他的家属放了，让他们恢复自由的身份，并且从此不许他们来往。而芬里斯在记忆被删除的状况之下，疤痕累累，恢复中的肉体可是让丹纳里斯心动不已，那如此漂亮的碧绿双眸中的痛苦和无辜勾起了丹纳里丝s倾的性欲。

"我的小芬里斯，睡够了。"丹纳里斯的嘴角往上勾了勾。毕竟驯服一个可怜受伤的野兽是需要一定的温柔与怜惜，丹纳里斯对于如此诗情画意的意境可有些快感。

芬里斯轻轻呻吟了，沉沉的，具有男性独有的魅力的声音已经让丹纳里斯疯狂地心动。以前的他是一个沉静又严肃的小伙子，名ｌｅｔｏ,早被他在床上操了好几次，所以也谈不上是个处男，但丹纳里斯对于已经没有记忆的，却具有男性魅力的年轻伙子从新感到欲火焚身。

这小伙子如同新生般的眼神让他感受到自己的强悍和权利，并且可算的上是“芬里斯”的第一次。丹纳里斯自豪地站着，高耸着仰头往在桌子上卧着的妖精下看。“根据医师的判断，你已经开始上了恢复的轨道。首先必须恢复肢体的行动范围，你试着爬起来看看。”

芬里斯吃力的点头，并用双手撑着身体，爬了起来，明显的又痛又吃力。

“行了，不用太过火，毕竟你依然需要修养。”丹纳里斯微微地笑了笑，用手轻轻地抚摸着芬里斯的头。

“我是芬里斯?"

"真是一个聪明的野兽。我是丹纳里斯，你是我的宠物及奴隶。等你完全康复，我将会把你训练成大特帝国中，最优秀的战士之一，而你一生的目的就是为了我而活，为了我而死。知道了吗？”

“我是丹纳里斯的宠物及奴隶。。。”

“叫我主人。”丹纳里斯平静地点了点头，“说，你的主人是谁？你的身份是什么？“

“主人。我的主人是丹纳里斯，我是丹纳里斯的宠物及奴隶。”芬里斯似乎了解了这点。

”好。既然你已经能趴住了，你的任务就是好好修养。记住，我的快乐就是你的快乐，我的悲伤就是你的悲伤。”

“是，主人。”芬里斯喃喃地重复了一番，而丹纳里斯满足地离开了。

  
＊＊

 

丹纳里斯为了创造芬里斯，已投入了许多的资源，口袋也涛了一大洞。虽然丹纳里斯从不让人爬到他的头顶上，这新宠物毕竟是一项投资，所以他的康复对他而言是至关重要。丹纳里斯已将一切盘算好，宠物需要多少时间康复，并且需要多少时间对主人产生信任。如同饲养猫狗般，丹纳里斯对芬里斯的态度既是又温驯又宠爱，而芬里斯的眼神中，渐渐露出宠物般独有的信赖和爱戴。

芬里斯差不多完全康复的时候，丹纳里斯将他带入自己的寝室中。他已为了这一刻准备已久，奢侈的床脚下是一个专为宠物特制的床垫。

“我的小芬里斯，从今天开始，你的床就是这个床垫，而你每天早上起来必须为我做一项服务，了解了吗？”

芬里斯点了点头。丹纳里斯不缺仆人，而他对于芬里斯所要求的是普通的仆人没有必要做的事情。 “请问主人，这是什么服务？”

丹纳里斯摆出了一副主人的架势，坐到床上，往芬里斯点了点头。“跪下。你懂吹萧吗？”

芬里斯楞了下，然后跪下来点了点头，说，“我知道吹萧是什么，只是这是我的第一次，所以如果主人有不满之处，请多多见谅。”

丹纳里斯掩饰住了自己打从心底的兴奋，毕竟他已经好多晚随便找了个男妖精，想像着是他的新宠物。而如今，跪在他面前的就是这个期待已久的芬里斯的“第一次”。当芬里斯仿佛从前世般地轻轻将他的裤裆涛出一个挺起的勒起，并熟练地为他用舌头添着，丹纳里斯不禁心头稍微有些虐待狂的扭曲的欲望在心头涌起。他试探性地将芬里斯的头往下压，使到他在自己的勒起上哽咽着，并低声叹了叹，说道：“你这样还不行，我丹纳里斯的宠物怎能这种程度？”

芬里斯感受呼吸困难，用双手往丹纳里斯的腰推了推，满脸通红，泪水也开始泛了出来。丹纳里斯有些不耐烦地挥了挥手，往芬里斯的面颊抽了抽。

“真没用！”

“主人，对不起。”芬里斯咳了咳，无辜地向上看了看，却又害怕地往地上看去。“我会好好学习的，请不要生气。”

“亏我是个好主人，当你需要休息的时候，我让你休息，当你疼痛的时候，我让人为你安抚伤口。”丹纳里斯感叹道。“而这点小事你也做不好。”

“主人！我会好好地学习，这我发誓！”

丹纳里斯看着他诚恳的眼神，笑了。“好，乖宠物，我会给你机会的。给我躺在床上，让我好好地看我的小狼是长得怎样的。”

芬里斯照着主人的指示，躺在柔软并富裕的床上，害羞地把双腿紧闭住，用双手掩盖这自己的性器官。丹纳里斯毫无犹豫地往他身上压，粗鲁地把他的双腿拔开，猥亵地用往芬里斯的耳朵吮吸着，如同要把他吞噬般。芬里斯似乎理解了丹纳里斯的用意，全身紧蹦却又心甘情愿地把双腿持续张开，任随主人将他的身上的刺青添着，吮吸着，亲吻着。主人的快乐就是他的快乐。。。芬里斯不由自主地下半身开始有了反应，他将双腿张开的同时也发现自己是多么地需要主人对他的认同。丹纳里斯将他双丘扒开，在他的股间擦了润滑油，并且用手指头探入，让他开始昏起了头地挺起了臀部，像正发骚般，求着主人不要停止。

“你还真是在发情呢。”丹纳里斯感到有趣地笑了。“曾经是个荡妇，现在仍是个荡妇，这是不会改变的。。。这怎算也是你醒来过后的的第一次，我还为你的身心操了个心，看来是多余的了。”

“主人。。。”芬里斯呻吟着哀求道，虽然双手仍然把持着自己的双腿，却摆着有着需要被触摸的摸样。

丹纳里斯如同爆发般，将他的勒起毫无犹豫地往芬里斯的最深处一插，使得芬里斯不禁叫了出来。

”芬里斯！我的小芬里斯！”丹纳里斯开始粗鲁地摆动他的腰，往芬里斯正开始适应着的洞穴大力地抽动。

“主人。。。！主人。。。“芬里斯的呻吟中开始带有哭腔，洞穴开始紧蹦起来，痉挛中将自己的小腹涂白了。

在这样一个淫荡的男妖精身体里头暴动的丹纳里斯也已经忍受不了了，他眼前一黑，将自己累积以久的欲望全注入芬里斯温暖的身体内。

“主人，我爱你。。。”

“真是个乖宠物。”　丹纳里斯在高潮后的睡意中深受感动。这就是主人和宠物之间必须有的爱戴和怜惜。他轻轻地抚摸了自己的宠物的额头，将自己的肉棒抽出，躺在芬里斯充满青春的身体上，开始睡去。

＊＊


End file.
